1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a system for preventing an attack on a networked vehicle via a wireless communication device of a vehicle and to a corresponding method.
2. Related Art
Vehicles are changing to become more complex systems that can load different types of content, e.g. current weather and traffic data, music, films, point-of-interest information, software updates, or remote diagnostics via one or more wireless links from one or more data networks.
For the wireless linkage, a communication interface (communication box, ComBox) can be installed in vehicles, which supports one or more radio standards (e.g. GSM/GPRS, EDGE, UMTS, HSDPA, LTE, WLAN, WiMAX, . . . ). Thus, the vehicle, or components of the vehicle, respectively, such as an infotainment system, can communicate with infrastructure servers of other vehicles (car-2-car communication) or radio beacons (roadside units) erected at the edge of the road, and load contents from these.
Vehicles are opened by this wireless communication towards the untrustworthy outside world and thus also exposed to attacks via the communication interface.
Networked vehicles therefore need protective measures that prevent attacks on the vehicle via the communication interface.
From the prior art, devices are known that receive connections from the outside, forward them to internal control devices, can perform cryptographic communication, and are programmable from the outside.
When data is called up out of the vehicle, these devices are not, however, suitable for offering protection.
Furthermore, systems are known that determine an update status online. However, these systems determine an update status only after a connection has already been set up and, in principle, are not suitable for preventing access to contents from outside the vehicle before the update status has been checked.